madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico
"Kablamo!" -Rico, Lemur See, Lemur Do Rico is the head of demolition and storage for the penguins. He has feathers resembling a Mohawk on his head and a scar across the left side of his beak, but it is unknown how he got it. Rico holds a variety of items in his gut; such as time bombs, TNT, flamethrowers, and even cash. He also has a female doll, which he loves very much. Unlike the other Penguins, Rico makes grunting noises rather than speaking actual words (though he does speak at times). Rico has a weird sound way of crying. Madagascar movies Rico has a very minor moments in the movies. In the first movie, he was mentioned when the penguins attempt to break out of the zoo by snagging a plastic spoon from a little boy. Also, when all the animals from the zoo are being transferred to Kenya, Rico regurgitates a paper clip in order to help the penguins get to the bridge so they could redirect the ship to Antarctica. The Penguins of Madagascar TV Series In the episode "All Choked Up", Skipper has Rico save an activated time bomb for later to destroy a robotic tour guide. Alice notices that Rico is constantly regurgitating and has him take a special medicine that prevents him from throwing up. The penguins try to get the bomb out within 24 minutes, but every attempt, including the deadly Number 12, fails. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private say their goodbyes, and their farewells are so heartfelt, Rico starts to gag because of the "mushiness". Combined with the Number 12 substance, he finally hacks up the bomb, and it explodes on the tour guide. Rico's fortune in Misfortune Cookie says "You will soon meet a foul end." While Rico and the penguins do not believe in curses, Julien tries to make them believe by tricking Rico into believing that he is cursed to the point where Rico hides in a pillow fortress. Skipper then confronts Julien and they agree to make Rico think that he is not cursed by going through with an ancient lemur ceremony. After a duck lands on Rico at the end of the ritual, Private reveals the meaning of the fortune: the duck's bottom is a fowl end. When all attempts to get Roger to toughen up fail in Roger Dodger, Kowalski switches their minds. What ensues after is a chance to find Rico/Roger after he goes crazy from change of adaptability. The penguins eventually find him and Roger/Rico sings a lullaby to pacify him like he earlier did so. After they swap back, Roger helps the penguins out in singing a lullaby as a barbershop quartet. Rico at first, can't stand how "lovey-dovey" the song is. Personality *Psychotic and has a love for destruction. *Little tolerance for "mushy" stuff, and often becomes sick when Private gets overly emotional and "lovey-dovey" about something, although he can still emote good emotions sometimes. *Very fond of, and possibly in love with, a doll. *Easily falls to sleep with Roger's lullaby in Roger Dodger. *Very obedient to Skipper's commands, although he disobeyed one time when he was in Roger's body (but he was out of control at that time). *Needs an occasional reality check so he doesn't go on an insane demolition spree. This was Skipper's main fear about letting Rico be friends with King Julien (Kaboom and Kabust). *Talks very little except says a word of two every now and then. Trivia *Constant regurgitation of supplies may have damaged his throat, which may be the reason why he can't speak fully. *Although, there is a problem with this theory. When Roger was in Rico's body, he could speak fully. When Rico was in Roger's body, he didn't speak fully. This may mean it could be a speech impediment. *Rico does not have the scar and Mohawk in the movies. *Rico means "rich" in Spanish. *He is very good with explosives. *He is very good at hand-to-hand combat (though not as good as Skipper). *The penguins and most of the animals tend to know what Rico is saying. In Mask of the Raccoon, Rico's panicked babbling meant "Someone stole our TV". *Rico possibly got the scar and Mohawk after the events of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Though it is unknown how he got it. *Rico is the second tallest of the penguins, only being beaten by Kowalski. *Many fans confuse Rico with Skipper, as they look much alike in the movies. Only difference is that Rico is taller and skinnier than Skipper and Rico's head is a different size. *In All Choked Up, Skipper mentions that Rico is his brother, it's still unknown that was true or not. (ed -- he might have meant "brother" in the friend sense. As in "we are brothers", or there is a fictionist kinship between the penguins.) *He regurgitated a paper clip in the first movie to break out of the box. He regurgitated a stick of dynamite with a lit match in A Christmas Caper. He burped out the Nickelodeon Blimp in the Kids' Choice Awards 2009, making the penguins win the burp contest. And in the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards, during their Bollywood routine, Rico regurgitated a beach ball, a high heel, and a black "cartoon" bomb. *Very resistant to pain, he didn't even flinch when he went through the mouse traps to get the fish in Can't Touch This. Taken from IMDB Rico is the designated weapons and combat specialist of the Penguin Commandos. He displays an obsession with explosives, some knowledge of Japanese and some rather questionable physiology (by firing candies from his gut like a machine-gun, and regurgitating any item on cue) in the Christmas Caper, but his character mellows out by the time the Madagascar movie continuity begins, displaying more complicated skills such as picking locks and slicing fish into sushi with blinding speed. Taken from NICK Rico is the ultimate loose cannon and has (literally) internalized his role as demolitions expert. He has an entire munitions department in his gut and the remarkable ability to "retrieve" on demand the appropriate bomb or any number of useful items. Can opener? Fishing poll? 10,000 ball bearings? Bass guitar? Got it. Quotes *"Oof!" *"Gggrrrr!" (Mask of the Raccoon, after learning that Archie's "heroics" were a con) *"Hahaha!" *"BUTTONS!" (Happy King Julien Day!, says this randomly after Kowalski mentions chocolate buttons may be in the piñata) *"KABLAMO!" (Lemur See, Lemur Do, said it three times after Lemme got blown up) *"C'mere." (I Was a Penguin Zombie, when he was going to beat "Zombie" Skipper with a crowbar) *"Kaboom!" (Common catchphrase) *"Wha? Uh uh!" (The Helmet, upon seeing that his lunch is crawling away) *"Wasn't me." (Jiggles, after Skipper accuses him of testing weapons indoors) *"Wedgie!" (Field Tripped, when he wanted to give Ronald a wedgie) *"I dunno."(When he doesn't know something) *"Yep." (Miss Understanding, after Skipper said that he can't serve in their unit anymore) *"That's my man, that's my man." (In The Line Of Doody, after he finds out that Skipper was protected from the splat with the pigeon proof vest) *"HIPPIES!" (It's About Time, when he and Skipper were going to slap some hippies) *"WHY? WHY?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!?!?! (I Was a Penguin Zombie, looking at a framed picture of Skipper and mourns.) Conversations involving him The Red Squirrel *''(Kowalski cracks a passcode locked door)'' *Kowalski: Nailed it! *''(The door opens)'' *Skipper: Move in cautiously, men. Rico, ominous background music. *Rico: (as the four go in to a bunker, defenses up) Weee-weee-eee-oooo...weee-oo... *''(Buck Rockgut, A rockhopper penguin with a crew cut, looks at them. He grabs Rico)'' *Skipper, Private, and Kowalski: Rico! *Buck Rockgut: (threatening) All right, cracker jack, what's the code word? *Rico: Yabblerabblereba, and, um, uh, yabbabadabiba! *Buck Rockgut: Lucky guess, (lets go of him) ''moonbeam. Kaboom and Kabust *(Rico and King Julien are seen lying in the grass together when Rico starts to miss the Penguins)'' *Julien: What, you've got penguiny things to do? Oh, come on, Rico! Who's gonna give you the funnest time, huh? Them or (waves a remote in front of him) ''me?! *Rico: ''(Crazily setting off explosions) ''Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom! ''(laughs and babbles crazily) All Choked Up *''(The gang has failed to get the bomb out of Rico)'' *Skipper: Sorry, amigo. Looks like game over. I never thought it would end this way, but, I want you to know, I love you, you crazy knucklehead. *Kowalski: I also love you in the same way expressed previously... dude. *''(Rico struggles not to throw up)'' *Private: (hugs Rico) I love you too, Rico. (Rico burps) *Mort: (inside Rico's stomach) And I love this popcorn! It's a little wet though. *''(Rico's stomach growls and rumbles)'' *Julien: Ehh, what is that noise? *''(Private sniffles)'' *Skipper: I know I'm not good with words, Rico, and uh, well either are you, really, but I just want to say... (hugs Rico.) you are my brother. *Kowalski: (wipes a tear) That's poetry, Skipper. *''(Rico starts to throw up, but tries not to)'' *Julien: (to Maurice) I don't know about him, but this mush is making me want to blow chunks. *Skipper: (The penguins turn to them) Do you mind? *''(Julien and Maurice look at each other)'' *Private: Where ev'r the sun lay softly his head, there wither land whisper, "Rico. Rico." *Kowalski: (all choked up) Okay. OK, now that's poertry! Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)